ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jac 10 - The Simpsons: Heroes United 3
Category:Crossovers crossover, Jac is thrown into a strange and werid universe by Vilgax. Jac is hunted down by Six Six and only one family can save him now... the Simpsons. This was created by Jac2014. and comes out on the 23rd of june 2013 major events jac first meets the simpsons this is six six first apperance jac unlocks timart after scanning six six jac first uses ultimate timart Plot at the begining in the simpsons world the simpsons are walking to the park and they think that if they made a new restraunt they can be more better.but as they started to head home a piece of lighting started so the simpsons went into moes for cover after a coulple of mins a person came out who appears to be six six who is not happy and tries to kill mayor quimby. before he could a nother thing came out who is fourarms who attacks six six and defeats him,after jac transforms who now has yellow skin has no idea where he is .kent brockmen is talking to jac to say why is he here .and then jac says hang on and he scans six six and then tells that vilgax sent him but there was no reply from the yellow people so jac has enough and turns into fastrack and runs to find the drones. end of part 1thumb part 2 when lisa is walking she finds jac at the mall she goes to him and says whats wrong and why are you here and jac says that he was transported here by a evil tentical alien named vilgax. when they were talking six six comes in so jac goes dimondhead to trie to stop him then lisa runs away as the fight starts as they both started punching and jac defeats and scans six six and throws him into space. The next day jac is trying to build a telliporter to get back to bellwood but he cant but as he was working snake comes in to tell him to get out but jac is enoying snake and still works but as snake shot. jac dodges it and turns into stinkfly. snake smells the stink and is terrafied of the stink and be's sick and shoots more bulliets but stinkfly keeps dodging the shots and shoots his goo at him and traps snake. In space in jacs universe vilgax is mad that six six and shoots a drone to the portal which transforms snake into a monster and jac turns into upgrade or tries to but turns into grey matter. and then snake runs for greymatter with the new upgraded gun . end of part 2 part 3 will be contiued tomorrow end of part 2 Characters *Jac *sarah (flashback) the Simpsons *Homer *Marge *Bart *Lisa *Maggie *mayor quimby *moe villians *Vilgax *Six Six *snake (controlled by a drone) Aliens used fourarms dimondhead fastrack grey matter (selected alien was upgrade) stinkfly